My Doctor, His Fantastic Rose
by wolfr173
Summary: What if 9 didn't come back right away? What if he had to prove himself to Rose before he said the magic words, "Did I mention it also travels in time?"? What would Rose's life be like, without her Doctor?


Part One: My Fantastic Rose

9's POV

I lean against the door of the TARDIS, beating myself up mentally.

"You stupid Timelord! To think someone like that would like you!"

I groan, wipe away a tear, and sigh. This isn't like me. Why, oh why, did I have to fall in love with a human?

Later..

I was in the library, when an idea popped into my head. I knew what to do. I would go and save the world, over and over again, save the humans and the aliens and everyone who needed saving, just like old times. I'd prove myself to Rose.

I ran the the control room, pushed buttons and pulled levers and whirred away to wherever the world needed me.

Even later...

It'd been 10 years. I wouldn't tell her that. No, she never had to know. I can't help but wonder what had happened to her all these 10 years. Did she and Ricky get married? Wait, was it RIcky? I shake my head in disgust. Whatever happened never happened. I go over the words in my head, run my hands through my hair, and send the TARDIS back to where I need to go.

I open the door, look at Rose, my Rose, and say, as casually as possible,

"Did I mention it also travels in time?"

I head back inside, leaning against the door. I wait. I hear her talking, then I hear her running, running, running. Then she's here- right here, in my ship, ready to come with me on lots of journeys.

"Fantastic." I say, smiling, and off we go, through time and space.

Part 2- the years that never were

Rose's POV

I look over my shoulder one more time.

"Come back." I beg silently. "Please, come back and save me."

I wait for the sound of his box, for anything, for him. It never comes.

1 year later

I'm staring into the empty street, even though I know he isn't coming. Why would he come back for me, a simple shop girl? But then again, he asked me to come in the first place. Doesn't that count for something?

I sigh, and turn back. Then I hear it, the blue box, coming from nearby. I run, run, run, faster and faster and faster. I trip and fall, scraping my knee. I get up and run again, faster then ever.

I arrive just in time to watch it disappear, left with only 2 graffiti messages- "I'm not ready yet, Rose" and "BAD WOLF". I know the Doctor is coming back, soon, when he is ready, and that he will take me with him- he is coming to save me. I head home, giddy, ready to dump Mickey and get packed for the Doctor's arrival.

That's the night that Mickey proposed.

1 Year Later

When we were deciding what day to have the wedding, I knew which day was just right. Which day would be just right- the day where I met the Doctor. Part of me hoped that he'd arrive before the ceremony, showing up to save me. But part of me loved Mickey, and was ready for the wedding.

My knight in leather didn't save me, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed a big-eared fellow walking out of the church. I raced to him only to find a scrap of paper reading "Almost ready, Rose."

8 years later

It had been 10 years since the Doctor, 8 years since my wedding, and 6 years since the baby was born. Everything seems to happen on this day.

So I'm cautious yet excited as I step out of the apartment, breathing in the fresh air and sunshine. Any minute now Mum will arrive with the rest of the family and some of River's friends. Suddenly, a man steps up to me.

"Rose Tyler- oh, dear, Rose, you have no idea what's to come of you.." he says sadly. "Not death, not torture, but a new life.."

"Huh?" I say, scared.

"My name is Rory- I'm a friend of the Doctor's." he began.

"Oh!" I cry, realization dawning on me. "You're here to bring me to him!" I'm giddy with excitement. Maybe he'll let me bring along Mickey and River.

Rory shakes his head. "No, the Doctor has brought you along with him a while ago. 10 years in this world, many, many more in mine. These past 10 years never existed, and soon they will be simply forgotten. Everything will go back in time. It will happen today. Anything that was born in these years will be… unborn, I suppose. Including RIver."

I feel my jaw unhinge. "No!" I shout angrily, glancing back at the house. "Liar! You big fat bloody liar!"

Rory looks crestfallen. "The Doctor said you were a feisty one, but when it comes down to your child's life, he thought you'd go along with the plan.."

I sigh. "Oh, fine. I don't care, really. What do I do?"

He squirms uncomfortably. "Uh, well, I admit you won't really like this, but um… you give me River."

I stare at him. "You're kidding me."

"Wish I was."

"No… I mean…" I sigh again. "What the bloody hell."

"River!" I call, and she comes bursting out the door, a bright ball of sunshine.

"Mommy!" she shrieks happily, wrapping her arms around me.

"We will keep her alive, and me and my wife and the Doctor will take care of her. She will grow up to be extraordinary, I've seen the future and I know. River Song, the saver of the universe many times, and the Doctor's wife."

"River Smith, you mean." I correct, and he glances at me.

"Oh, Rose, I wish I could tell you everything that is to come. But even if I did, you wouldn't remember. But I will allow you to remember this: someday, in a world quite different from here, where you live with Pete and Jackie and Mickey and The Doctor's human twin, read one book, just one, that's all I ask. That book is called Bad Wolf."

With that, Rory takes my unsuspecting daughter's hand, earning scared sobs from her, and runs.

"Mommy!" she cries, but I just wave and head inside.

"Where's River?" asks Mickey, not looking up from his newspaper.

"I gave her to a strange man on the street who I don't know." I reply, grinning, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh, that's nice." Mickey says dully, then looks up at me. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not kidding, Mickey. Soon, these past 10 years won't exist. We will never get married, or have children, or love each other. I'll marry someone named Tentoo, and you'll marry someone named Martha. And we'll be happy." With that, I kiss him and whisper. "The little mickey mouse and the big bad wolf." Because for a minute, I see my whole future. I see going to the end of the universe, and meeting Harriet Jones, and Captain Jack dancing with me, and Daleks, all with the leather-jacketed man. I see the Doctor transforming into a handsome man whos arm is rudely cut off, and the girl in the fireplace with the clockwork men, and then the cybermen, and I see the girl in the television taking a man's face, and the ship below a black hole, and I see a blonde man flirting with my mother, and the doctor in a drawing, and then I see the doctor and I seperated by a wall, or so it seems, when really we can never be together. But it's okay, because soon, we will be reunited, even if it's temporary. He will be my Doctor, and I, I will be his fantastic Rose.


End file.
